thenewageofheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra "Cass" Dent
History Cassandra Aurore Dent was born to successful DA Harvey Dent and homemaker Rachel Montoya. She was a cute child who was content and happy as long as she was dry, full, and warm. Never gave her parents or her older brother any trouble, but that didn’t mean that her life would stay that way. Her life was turned upside down while she was still an infant, as her father was scarred during a trail with acid. Soon after that, her parents had gotten a divorce and her father stole her to keep to himself. It wasn’t easy growing up to be the daughter of Two-Face. When she would show signs of being weak or a coward, her father would ‘toughen’ her up by injuring her with whatever he had handy and would cause pain. His favorite object was a knife. His ‘grooming’ had left scars on her back that she can easily cover up with normal clothes. However, some times he would like to have her visibly reminded of this by using the back of her left hand instead of her back. When finally got the idea of what he was trying to do, he would then teach her how to shoot. When she got over the fear of the pistol in her hand going off, she quickly learned to be a sharpshooter like her father. This was however, with only one gun. When she mastered that, he put two of them into her hands, and instructed her on how to simultaneously shoot them at once. Every pull of both triggers hitting the indented target. In addition to instructing her on how to shot, he was also instructing her in hand to hand combat. Then when she was thirteen, Harvey began to send Cass out to do some of his crimes. He was of course beginning to plan his retirement, and have his daughter take his place. He would watch her ‘work’ from afar, and was quite proud when she did what was needed to achieve his goals. After a first few ‘watched’ jobs, he began to step down more in the front, and sent his daughter to do his work for him. She of course did as she was told to please her father, but she really wants out. Being scared of him, she doesn’t know how to leave without fear of invoking his wrath… Personality Cass has ended up developing two different sides of the same personality. One side is of course the hard, calculating crime type that was groomed by her father. She can be rather ruthless, and cold when this side of her personality has taken over. She doesn’t care who is in her way, but if they refuse to move out of it then she will make them move one way or another. She also isn’t above killing for her goals, and thus isn’t gun shy about pulling the trigger. The other side of her personality is rather meek and shy. It doesn’t like to kill, and would rather much avoid confrontation and violence. This side of her is where she retreats to when she doesn’t want to deal with her father, his ways, and her life. This side of her is easily intimidated, and will be more willing to please. Thus she has only known her father, and will do anything to please him. However she knows what the other side of her does is wrong, but she doesn’t know what to do about it… Powers and Abilities Powers Cass does not posses any superhuman powers. Ablities Growing with her father, Cass has adapted his abilities. She has taken on an obsession with duality herself, and has picked up on some if not all matters pertaining to criminal law. Her father has also trained her to be a sharpshooter and in Hand to Hand combat. Strength Level Cassandra Dent possesses the strength level of a girl her age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. Weaknesses Cass does things according to chance and therefore relies heavily on her coin to make decisions, making the coin her Achilles' heel. Paraphernalia Equipment Double-Headed Coin: Cass uses a two-headed silver dollar, one side of which is defaced, the other side clean. Flipping the coin dictates Cassandra when making any significant life decisions. If the coin lands on the scarred side, Cass will pursue acts of evil. If the coin lands on the unmarked side, she is compelled to commit acts of good. At one point, Cass was so dependent on the coin for any of her criminal acts that she could be easily defeated by taking the coin away from her or preventing her from seeing the result of the flip. Dent has since lessened her dependency on the coin flip to whether an situation should be implemented, rather than each individual act. Transportation Various automobiles, mostly provided by her father. Weapons Typically Cass uses a variety of automatic and semi-automatic handguns to conduct her criminal affairs. She usually carries two. She prefers to carry a pair of pistols. Notes *Does not have an alias like her father. Trivia *Was kidnapped as an infant by her father, and groomed to take over his criminal activities. *She does not want to be a criminal. Links Cassandra Dent - TNAoH RPG Application Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dent Family Category:Villains Category:Played by ABBY